ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 14
Ghostbusters 14 is the fourteenth issue in an ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Plot There's a new paranormal extermination squad in the city of New York, and the science behind their methods is making Egon nervous. Can the Ghostbusters talk their competition off a potentially dangerous road? Maybe if they use the magic word... Spook Central 7/13/12 Entry Cast Ray Stantz Ray's Spirit Guide Janine Melnitz Peter Venkman Vigo Egon Spengler Slimer Denise Walter Peck Mitch Goast Ghost Smashers Ron Alexander Dani Shpak Lou Kamaka Jenny Moran Winston Zeddemore Equipment Paranormal Containment Research Tank P.K.E. Meter Ron's Proton Pack Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Places The Dakota Firehouse New York City Hall Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission Central Park Development On May 14th, 2012, Tristan Jones revealed his cover for Issue #14 will be based on the second introduction title sequence for The Real Ghostbusters. TRexJones Tweet #1 5/14/12 On June 1st, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted "If it gets approved, the cover I've just done for Ghostbusters #14 will be my new favourite thing I've done" TRexJones Tweet 6/1/12 On June 5th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted a preview of Cover B. An homage to one of the movie posters of "Taxi Driver". Tristan Jones deviantArt 6/5/12 On July 13th, 2012, the solicitation was released and gave the first look at Cover A as well. Spook Central 7/13/12 Entry On August 2nd, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted he was having fun writing a "civil" scene between Peter Venkman and Walter Peck. erikburnham Tweet 8/2/12 On August 17th, 2012, Erik Burnham, in an interview with The Big One Comic Podcast, revealed Slimer will appear in #14. He will be 'blown up' by Egon for research. The Big One Comic Podcast Erik Burnham Interview 8/17/12, 48:13-49:10 On September 4th, 2012, Dan Schoening posted a preview of Cover A and revealed it was inspired by the spaghetti westerns, such as "For A Few More Dollars" and Clint Eastwood. Dapper Dan Schoening deviantArt 9/4/12 On September 16th, 2012, in an interview with Guys With Pencils, Dan Schoening stated he was almost finished with penciling Issue #14. Guys With Pencils Episode 77, Who you gonna call? Dan Schoening!, 48:38-49:00 mark On September 17th, 2012, Erik Burnham revealed it will be "full on fall" in #14. Erik Burnham post IDW Publishing Forums 9/17/12 On September 23rd, 2012, Erik Burnham hinted Walter Peck will say exactly what he thinks about Ron Alexander and the Ghost Smashers in Issue #14. Erik Burnham post IDW Forums 9/23/12 On October 30th, 2012, a preview of the two covers, credit page, and first 7 pages of the main story were posted. CBR Preview 10/30/12 On October 31st, 2012, Luis Delgado posted non-lettered versions of page 14 and 19. Luis Delgado deviantArt Page 14 10/31/12 Luis Delgado Page 19 10/31/12 On July 14, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a rough of unused covers for Issue #14. "Unused Ghostbusters Comic Covers" Dan Schoening deviantArt 7/14/13 On December 8, 2015, Dan Schoening posted pencils of page 14. Dapperpomade Tweet 12/8/15 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is AUG120339 Pull List Comixology Ghostbusters #14 *Cover A **The cover was inspired by spaghetti westerns, such as "For A Few More Dollars," and Clint Eastwood *Cover RI **The cover is a homage to one of the movie posters of "Taxi Driver" *Page One **In his dream, Ray reenacts the final act of the "Spies Like Us" movie as Austin Millbarge, the character portrayed by Dan Aykroyd. **The dialogue from the two men on the sleds chasing Ray is a nod to the Neo-Nazi's second in command in a scene from the movie "The Blues Brothers" *Page Two **Ray refers to the Wilhelm Scream, a famous stock sound effect that became an inside joke among sound editors. **Near the cliff is a book buried in the snow, the Codex of Saint Theophilus from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" **To the right of the Spirit Guide is the black ice block containing Hob Anagarak from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cold Cash and Hot Water" **Ray's Spirit Guide refers to Gozer and the events of Issue #4 *Page Four **Part of the Vigo painting is to Janine's left **The periodical Janine is reading mentions and has a photo of the relic that served as Samhain's prison seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "When Halloween Was Forever" **Peter finally dealt with Vigo's Carpathian Kitten Loss and drew a cat on one of arms. Dan Schoening instagram 9/10/13 **On the front desk phone is a note for Ray to call Aunt Lois, a relative of the animated version of Ray in The Real Ghostbusters. **On the front desk's card holder is Artie Lester's business card from "What in Sam Hain Just Happened?!" **Samhain's Two Goblin Minions appear in the left box in the newspaper Peter holds out **On the right corner of the newspaper is Louise from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off" with the headline "Attacked By Imps" **Below Louise is a headline for the Celtic exhibit Janine was reading about. **On the lower left corner of the newspaper is Lynn Stacy from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" **As Peter goes upstairs, Janine is reading a Celebrity Magazine, a periodical from The Real Ghostbusters episode, "The Devil in the Deep," featuring Elvis, whom was asked of in the first movie. *Page Five **A large version of the fuse label, commonly seen on the top of the Proton Pack, is present on the back of the research tank. **In the kitchen area is a box of Cheez-It, seen in the first movie **Also in the kitchen on the coffee pot is an Imp from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off" **On Egon's stopwatch is Luis Delgado's "15" easter egg Luis Delgado reply deviantArt 10/31/12 *Page Six **On the shelf to the right of the tank is a schematic of Samhain's Fortress from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Halloween II 1/2" **On the top shelf is Slimer's prop glasses he wore for his costume in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Halloween II 1/2" **On the bottom shelf is the Gregor's treasure chest from The Real Ghostbusters episode "No One Comes to Lupusville" *Page Seven **On the ground to the left of Walter Peck is the B.U.F.O. Receptacle from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" **Denise was first seen and identified in this issue but she was first heard in Issue #4 on page six buzzing in on Peck's intercom to inform him the Mayor was on line one. **Denise appears to be visually based on Andrea Martin's Edith Prickley character from SCTV. **Like in Issue #4, the framed Pacific Monthly makes reference to the B.U.F.O. and Jack Hardemeyer from Ghostbusters II *Page Eight **Peter uses the New York slang for Mayor, Hizzoner **Blinkers, from Ghostbusters: The Video Game Realistic Versions, is on Peck's computer screen **In the last panel, at the bottom of the framed article, is an email address of Cynthia Crawford - a reporter from The Real Ghostbusters **Peck mentions the Mayor, last seen in Issue #9 *Page Nine **Janine uses a Ghostbusters thermos for Egon's coffee **Egon's device is visually based on the Ethereal Solidifier from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Once Upon a Slime" **Behind the Solidifier is what appears to be the Electronic Positronic Anti-Halloween Machine from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" **The satellite array around the roof is based on Dr. Crowley's at his residence in "The Halloween Door" **Schematics of Samhain's fortress and some arcade games appear on the Solidifier's screen *Page 10 **The Ectomobile outfitting section of the Activision Ghostbusters video game is on the screen of the Ethereral Solidifier. **The Pimple Detection Device from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Three Men and an Egon" is on the desk **Also on the desk is the Seiko brand Stop Watch/Printer combo unit as seen in the first Back to the Future film. It was used by Doc at Twin Pines. **Also on the desk is a Kenner toy, Ecto-Plazm. **Janine and Egon make reference to Roger Baugh, who indeed shares similarities with Egon - he is based on the Extreme Ghostbusters version of Egon. **Egon's batteries have Killerwatt from The Real Ghostbusters episode of the same name on them. *Page 11 **Egon mentions Yonkers, a city of New York located on the Hudson River. **Slimer's fairytale book from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Once Upon a Slime" is on top of the Ethereal Solidifier like in the episode. *Page 12 **Mr. Howard from "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" is on the bench by the vendor **The hot dog vendor is from the first movie, he was startled when he found Slimer inside eating his product. **Ray mentions Tiyah Clarke from the "Tainted Love" one shot **In panel 1, the mascot on the hot dog cart is based on the Meanie Wienie Ghost that comes with Kenner's Super Fright Feature Figure: Winston Zeddmore figure. **The vendor has Ghost in a Can, Ecto-Cooler, Yuppie Water, and Ghostbusters Ectoplasm Energy Drinks for sale. Yuppie Water appeared in The Real Ghostbusters "Short Stuff" while the other three are actual merchandise **The mascot **Peter and Ray are across the street from The Dakota, former home of John Lennon before he was shot and killed. *Page 13 **When Ray tries to tell Peter about a reading, Peter invokes a classic Lassie line *Page 14 **The ghost appears in the Strawberry Fields memorial of John Lennon in Central Park, the Imagine mosaic is seen. **Running away from the ghost is James Rolfe from Angry Video Game Nerd. *Page 18 **Jenny looks concerned at Ray and Peter in two panels. Since Jenny is visually based on Donna Dixon, this may be a nod to the fact that in real life Dixon and Dan Aykroyd are married. *Page 19 **The arcades nod to Power Guy from "Station Identification" and Ghostbusters (Sega Genesis) and Ghostbusters II games, Ghostbusters II Video Game and New Ghostbusters II Video Game. **The two Goblins Egon used to set up spotlights in "When Halloween Was Forever" are in the upper left part of the board **Under these goblins' photo is the Zone Dewbies slang the Goblins used. **The Infinity Symbol, used to free Samhain in "When Halloween Was Forever," is in the lower left part of the board **A photo of Samhain marked Class 11 is also in the lower left part of the board **In the middle of the board is a sketch of Ron's Proton Pack **A newspaper clipping of a panel from the end of Issue #13 is near the sketch **On the table is a miniature Electronic Positronic Anti-Halloween Machine. **Next to the machine is half of the Containment Rock Crystal from "If I Were a Witch Man" **Next to the crystal is a miniature model of the Robo-Buster from The Real Ghostbusters episode of the same name **Near Robo-Buster, on the board, is the anti-Ghostbusters logo seen in a television advertisement. **A photo of the Pig Snouted Demon from "Robo-Buster" marked Class Five is near Robo-Buster. **Robo-Busters "unlawful entity" line is written above the Pig Demon photo **The "Exorcism" book Ray uses in "If I Were A Witch Man" is in the lower right corner **On the tack board, there appears to be photos of the Mandala from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions **Near the board appears to be a bucket of Psychomagnotheric Slime. **The Power Guy arcade shows the planet Peternia, Power Guy's home, from "Station Identification" *Page 22 **There is no Lindon Street in Brooklyn but there is a Linden at the address given **The rejection letter references GBI or Ghostbusters International **In the left corner of the page is part of Issue #9's Cover B *Page 23 **There are photos of the Lincoln Center's Metropolitan Opera House and the Phantom of the Opera from Issue #13 **The Ghost Smashers logo is in the upper right corner **A photo of the Phantom Truck Driver from "Who Killed Laura Parr?" is in the lower left External Links References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersOngoingIssue14CoverAPreview.jpg|Preview of Cover A GhostbustersOngoingIssue14CoverBPreview.jpg|Preview of Cover RI GhostbustersOngoingIssue14CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI: That Creepy Taxi Driver GhostbustersOngoingIssue14CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersOngoingIssue14UnusedCovers.jpg|Unused Covers Rough Category:IDW Contents